


the sun still rises

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based of Art, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: While the rest of the crew is drained and dragging themselves inside the Sunny, Luffy waits patiently out on the deck. He can feel that sunrise is coming.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	the sun still rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narramin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narramin/gifts).

> Silvi drew a picture so beautiful I was possessed into relaying the emotion it gave me into words. You can find the post [here](https://narrart.tumblr.com/), but also below at the end of the fic. Give her a follow, because she'll likely strike again, and you'll wanna see it.

The fight poured into the night, yet they won. A victory hard earned by blood and sweat, but a victory nonetheless. Just the way Luffy likes it. 

While the rest of the crew is drained and dragging themselves inside the Sunny, Luffy waits patiently out on the deck. He can feel that sunrise is coming, and there aren’t too many days that he’s seen it lately. With crossed legs he sits on the bench, dirty shirt ripped and tossed over his shoulders. 

It’s perfect in many ways, but still, it’s missing something.

He finds it when Zoro wearily sinks to his knees in front of him. It isn’t an act of anything Luffy is used to, so he stares at his first mate with a tilted head and slight smile. Zoro answers the unspoken question by falling forward into Luffy’s lap all at once.

His eyes are closed and Luffy can feel the tension in his shoulders as he runs his hands along them. They’re tight with battle—but battle is over, isn’t it? Pressing his thumbs into Zoro’s shoulder blades, he traces along the muscle. Knots push against him but Zoro doesn’t seem to mind. All that he does is sigh, laced with a groan, and Luffy snickers.

“Zoro.” Luffy says and receives a grunt in response, “I wanna watch the sunrise. Watch with me.”

Zoro doesn’t move. He only settles harder into Luffy’s lap, curling a stabling arm around his thigh. Luffy is warm, regardless of the night’s kiss on his skin, and Zoro’s stomach stirs at the thought. How he wishes he could be the elements that lay on Luffy’s skin so freely, and how he only gets these small times.

The sun rises over the horizon of the water, and Zoro smiles when Luffy gasps. Wonder coloring his tongue like he’s never seen it before, and it truly feels that way. Like this sunrise is different than any other they’ve shared together, or will share. 

Zoro doesn’t open his eyes and he doesn’t have to. He’s seen the morning light kiss Luffy’s face the way he does. He’s seen it turn him pink too. It’s not so special, not to a drifting Zoro.

Luffy’s hands fold into Zoro’s right shoulder and he smiles turning down his hat. The sun continues growing, turning a brighter red, and it’s glimmer starts to cover the deck. But he’s seen enough of the sun on the water, he decides. 

Because in these days of struggle, everyone is fighting to see the sun rise one more time. Adventure of the unknown hanging in her shine to greet those who lived to feel it. But there is something far more beautiful to be watched, and lucky for Luffy, he can see it day or night as little or as much as he wants it. A luxury no one else seems to have. 

See, Luffy has the world under his hands, and regardless of the battles that are worn on it; the sun still rises.


End file.
